Single-use cameras have recently become well known, for example, the "Kodak FunSaver 35 with FLASH". Typically, the single-use camera is a simple point-and-shoot type which comprises a plastic light-tight film casing or housing with a fixed-focus taking lens, a film metering mechanism, a single blade shutter, a frame (exposure) counter, and possibly a built-in electronic flash unit, and a decorative cardboard cover containing the light-tight casing and having respective openings for the taking lens, a shutter release button, a film advance thumbwheel, a direct see-through viewfinder, the frame counter, and a flash emission window. At the manufacturer, the light-tight casing is loaded with a conventional 12, 24, or 36 exposure 35 mm film cassette and substantially the entire length of the unexposed filmstrip is factory prewound from the cassette onto a spool in the casing or simply into a roll. Then, after the photographer takes a picture, he or she manually rotates the thumbwheel to rewind the exposed frame into the cassette. The rewinding movement of the filmstrip the equivalent of slightly more than one frame rotates a metering sprocket to decrement the frame counter to its next lower numbered setting. Further details of this operation are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,366, issued Aug. 10, 1993, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,130, issued Dec. 26, 1989. When the maximum number of exposures available on the filmstrip are exposed and the filmstrip is completely rewound into the cassette, the camera is given to a photofinisher who first removes the cassette with the filmstrip from the casing to develop the negatives and then forwards the camera to the manufacturer for recycling. The manufacturer, in turn, recycles the camera by loading it with another roll of film and repeating the foregoing prewinding process.